


I think you're sexy

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: Zoro adored his gang of fools, but he felt alone. Can someone do something about it?





	I think you're sexy

It was Friday night and as always Zoro was with the gang in Friends, a pub for hard rock lovers. When he said gang, he meant Kid, Law ( the always arguing couple ), Killer, Penguin ( the too sweet for his taste couple ), Johnny and Yosaku ( the crazy friends with benefits/couple ) and last but not least Bartolomeo. He had nothing with the guy, he was cool when he wanted but he was crazy for Zoro, and that was where the problem started. Zoro enjoyed when his partners were strong when they could keep their own in battle and could keep him on his toes. He didn’t want to be put on a pedestal and be adored, he wanted something to make his heart beat faster. He had that something once, with a friend from childhood, and he realized that he never once in his 21 years felt that way again, after his friend died. He had lots of relationships since then but no one gave him that something he was craving. It was not like he wanted to wait for the love of his life, but he was now single, he broke up from the last chick that stayed with him for a while, a few months. She loved swords like him, and she was strong in her own way, but she needed a lot of support, she was clumsy and needy, jealous and not trusting, so they broke up after a nasty fight. He found out that she was seen a few days ago with a grey-haired guy, much older than her. Before that, it was a guy, crazy strong, but so childish and he fucking ate a lot. In the beginning, he thought the guy was kinda cute but the more time it passes the more he got mad about the man’s actions. They broke up but were still friends, Zoro didn’t particularly want it that way but you couldn’t say no to Luffy. Right now he wanted a little bit time alone, so Bartolomeo was out of luck, he didn’t want to just fuck the guy either. 

“Zoro, dude!”

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention in the last couple of seconds. It seems you got someone’s attention at the table behind me.”

Zoro got his beer and drank from it while looking at the table where the redhead showed. The table had four guys, three blonds and one brunette. One of the blonds, short hair, muscled body, was laughing like a hyena, a regular to the bar, Zoro had seen him many times, kind of a dick with his partners. The second blond didn’t belong to the bar, he was cocky, his hair was long and curly, his eyes blue, cold and calculated, he had a hat with a feather on it. Zoro labeled him as weird and moved on. The brunette looked like a guy from the prison, maybe even mafia. Zoro had no interest for guys like him. The moment he turned his eyes to the last guy he met another pair of eyes, beautiful blues, warm and open, half of his face covered with blonde fringe, mysterious smile. And then the look was gone, his face turned to the others and his smile was false, forced laugh and tense position. 

Zoro was confused. The man smiled at him, those eyes were so wide open and then when he turned he was not the same person, so which one of the two was he? Zoro finished his beer and even though the guys laughed at him a little he got up to the bar, to get another beer, and passed the table with the men. 

“Come on Sanj don’t be a pussy! We need some beers and we have no more money, you could buy us the drinks tonight and we will buy you another time. You’re a big cook, you have money right?” 

“Don’t know man, it was me who bought them last time also.”

“Oh come on sweetie, babe, come on …”

Zoro couldn’t hear anything more because he passed them and the bar was a little far away from the table. He yelled across the room “You guys want something?” and the blond whipped his head at him. The beautiful smile was on his lips again. Killer showed him 7 and he ordered the beers. He was waiting for them when he felt another body near him, too close for his liking. He turned as to say something to the other but there it was again, that raspy voice, the voice of a smoker. 

“4 beers please.”

Zoro’s beers were brought first, and since the other was already with someone he thought it would be better to let him alone, even though he could feel the attraction for the other. So he got his load and left. The guys were teasing him a little, Bartolomeo looked like someone slapped him and the night went on. Zoro tried really hard not to look at the other but he could feel when the other was looking at him, his neck got all hot and got goosebumps, so he couldn’t stop lifting his eyes now and them just to catch the other one off guard. 

The night was pleasant, hours passed and they were drunker and happier. Kid was arguing with Law about which song was better, Highway to hell or Stairway to heaven, Killer, and Penguin were sucking faces, Johnny and Yosaku were too drunk to do a thing, maybe too dumb. Bartolomeo finished his beer and looked like he was bracing himself up before a war.

“Zoro senpai, you know…”

“Barto, before you make a big mistake, I’m really not interested in anyone right now and I don’t know when I would be, I want to chill for a while so let’s not do this.”

“But … senpai … I really…”

“I’m getting another beer, you want one?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The dude seemed really upset, but Zoro didn’t want another pity relationship. Was it so hard to find someone that could really understand him? Right when he thought that, he saw the guys from the other table leave. He tried really hard not to look after the blonde, the cook if he heard correctly. Along the night he kept seeing the other table being more loud and rowdy, the hyena guy even a bit aggressive, forcing the blond to kiss him, opening his mouth with force. The blonde’s face got darker and sour along the night. Zoro never felt so strong the need to watch someone’s back, but he swallowed the feeling and got on with his night. The moment he sat on his chair, the beautiful blond was right behind him, smile wide on his face, a little bit drunk. 

“Hey, sorry to bother you guys.”

He looked at Zoro and bit his lip. His entire table got quiet and looked at the man.

“Ummm, would you mind if I give you my number? Maybe you could call me sometimes?”

Bartolomeo was ready to protest, to yell or to cry, all feelings were tangled on his face, but the moment he opened his mouth Kid and Killer dragged him to take some more beers.

Zoro was speechless, he didn’t know what to do but Law took the opportunity from his hands, and threw a pen at the blond. Zoro just sighed and nodded. The guy took his arm, his hands were not soft but calloused, and his fingers were really long and slim. He put his number on his wrist, along with his name, and then left as soon as he could, his face all red.

“What the fuck …? He was here with his boyfriend and now he wants you senpai? What a whore!”

“Shut it, Barto!”

Kid was too fast back with the beers, Zoro had no time to come back from his reverie. What should he do? Should he call the guy, wait a little longer ..? Did he want to call him?

“So what are you waiting for?”

Law’s voice was annoying. 

“Maybe I don’t want to call. He was with the other guy.”

“Who, the one that was forcing on him? Do you think I didn’t see it? Or maybe you think I haven’t seen you straining every time it happened. Call the guy.”

Law was right as always but that didn’t make it less bothering. 

“Look, I just …”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you want me to call him?”

“I thought you said no threesomes, doc. Did you change your mind?”

“Kid, knock it off. I’m trying to help this bullhead. He’s been sulking alone these 2 months since he broke up from the cop woman. And you get your phone out already and call the man, you’ve been both staring at each other all night long, so don’t even think to lie to me. Look let’s make this a bet, if he doesn’t answer from the first three rings you can close the call and I’ll pay you a beer. If he does you have to buy me one, deal?”

“Fine.”

Zoro got his phone out from his pocket and tapped the number. Right when he was about to press call Bartolomeo’s hand got the phone and stopped him. 

“Senpai, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, you told me that you want a break so …”

“Barto, you can stop now.”

The man looked at Zoro’s face again, scooped the money from his pocket for his drinks and left not saying a thing.

“Barto … hic … looked … hic …. mad.”

“No Johnny … he seemed … hurt.”

“I kinda feel bad for him Kill.”

“Yeah I know, but we all told him to drop it. He’s not Zoro type.”

Zoro felt bad but remembered himself that he didn’t want Bartolomeo more than a friend, but the blond, maybe he wanted to at least be friends with the blond and maybe convince him not to see that jerk anymore. 

He pressed call on his phone and waited, but after three rings and no answer he thought that was his answer and closed the call. Maybe it was just a dare and he had to do, or maybe he lost a bet and now he didn’t want to answer the call. 

“You owe me a bear Trafalgar.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

\---- 

It was Sunday, two days later and he forgot all about the blond and his number. He was alone and slowly walking to Friends. You see that was the problem with his gang, they were all coupled with each other since way back. First were Killer and Penguin. Zoro, Kid, and Killer were at Friends having a beer on a fun night when Law, Penguin, and Shachi got in. Law was yawning, Penguin was checking his phone and Sachi looked like he wanted to get in trouble. Killer looked at them and his eyes stopped at Penguin. Law saw that and with a mischievous look headed in their way.

“Hey guys, all the tables are full and you have some room left, would you take us in?”

That was the moment Penguin lifted his head from his phone and looked directly in Killer’s eyes. For two seconds everybody shut their mouths and looked at the two as they got redder. 

Zoro laughed for himself remembering.

Laughs were heard, they squeezed at their table and let the other in. They fit really well, they had fun and drunk a lot, but by the end of the night Penguin got over to Killer and the two were kissing as if tomorrow would never come. Nothing changed here. They were still as lovey-dovey. The only disappointment at the table that night was that they found out that Shachi was there for just a few nights and then he would leave for a job in another city. 

Another thing that changed but didn’t change was Kid and Law. They were fighting from the first night they met, both having really strong personalities, but so very different. Kid was muscle power and straight to the point and Law was brains and sarcasm, and usually won their arguments. One night, when they were having a brawl like always, Kid screamed and threatened.

“Oh, I will shut that sassy mouth of yours.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Law never thought Kid would literally shut him up, with a kiss none the less. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

“You know Law, being a doctor and all, I thought you knew what a kiss was.”

“But … But …”

The entire table was laughing, Kid inclusive, but then Law came to his senses and lost his composure for the first time. 

“I didn’t come here tonight to be laughed at.”

Law got up and left, Kid watched the man go, groaned and run after him, mumbling a “How stupid can a man be?”. They came back half an hour later smiling and holding hands. The table congratulated them and laughed in Law’s face when he said that he couldn’t have known that the brute liked him. Zoro laughed at the memory. He was happy for his friends and all but he felt so alone when he was with them.   
Bartolomeo joined later and just for Zoro, but he never felt anything for the man. Yeah, he was funny and loyal, but not a challenge. 

He was almost to the bar, so close to the beer he could smell it, but then he heard sounds of fighting, and from the sound of it more against one. Zoro hurried to the alley, he could use a good fight. The first person he saw was a light violet haired man, Don Krieg was the others calling him, yelling orders like catching him, beat him, don’t let him get away. The second person seemed familiar, black hair, mafia-like clothes, and Zoro didn’t know where to take him from and then the only person that was fighting against everyone was the blond. Zoro reacts without thinking when he saw that one man tried to cut him from behind, he threw himself in the fight, hit the man really hard with his fist and positioned in the back of the blond. The cook looked at his back, thinking it was another he had to beat but his smile got really bright when he saw green. 

“Marimo.”

The nickname was whispered, but Zoro heard it and got frustrated. 

“Hey, curly.”

They turned face to face and started throwing with insults, fists, and legs. They were fighting and didn’t hear when the don commanded the others to kill them both. The men all came at once, ready to beat the shit out of the two but then they got annihilated really fast. The blond and the green haired man were pumped with adrenaline and got rid of the others really fast. They both went after Don Krieg but the creep got away running to his car.

They both looked after the dust cloud that was getting away and then at one another. They started laughing and grinning. Sanji got closer really fast and Zoro forgot to breathe. 

“Your lip is busted marimo, it bleeds.” 

The blond gently touched his face and he felt all his blood accumulating in the spot the other had his hand on. He licked the blood from his lip, gently touching the finger.

“They were lucky I didn’t have my swords with me this time, or else they would have been dead, including their boss.

“Hey … so I didn’t need the help. I could have beaten them by myself. But thanks!”

“Hmmm. Come drink a beer with me, you have a lot to tell blondie.”

“Sorry but … I can’t. My shift starts in … oh, shit 10 minutes. The old man is going to kill me. Tell you what come with me, food is on the house.”

“Neah, go! Give me a call when you are free ok?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The blond smiled and started a little jog to his job. Zoro looked after him until he couldn’t see him anymore. Then he went home, he didn’t want to be in the city anymore, he would stop at the shop not far away from his place and take some booze. Zoro had a sudden thought, he was the one who had the blonde’s number, but the other didn’t so with a mean smirk he took his phone out of his pocket and called the blond. After three rings he was about to give up when the phone was answered. 

“Sanji Vinsmoke speaking.”

“Hey dumbass, how were you going to call me when you didn’t even ask for the number?”

“Mosshead! Don’t call me a dumbass, dumbass! I was thinking about that right now, but I was really late at work. I’ll save the number and I will call you tomorrow.”

“Why not today after you finish work?”

“Oh … cause that would be at 2 or 3 in the morning?”

“Hmmm, you got my number now, you decide. Have fun at work cook.”

Zoro didn’t wait for an answer but closed the call. Booze! 

A few hours later he was pleasantly tipsy, half a bottle of whiskey gone, laughing his ass off at some comedy movie when he heard a powerful knock at his door. Wondering who could be at 11 in the night he slowly got up, trying and failing not to hit the bottle of water. He was just in a pair of pants but he was too lazy to put a shirt on. Another insistent knock.

“Yeah, yeah coming.”

Opening his door he was a little surprised to see Bartolomeo there. The other man was even more surprised by Zoro’s appearance and was drooling at the sight in front of him, bronzed skin, muscles everywhere and big fucking scar across his chest. 

“Did we talk about meeting and I forgot or something?”

“No, can I come in Zoro senpai?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. What’s up?”

The subject was hard for him and he didn’t even want to talk it with Zoro, but it was also a test, to see if he had the tiniest chance with the man or not. 

“I need advice and you’re the only person I can ask. Sorry for bothering you at this hour.”

“No, it’s ok. Tell me.”

“The night I got angry and walked from the club, sorry for that by the way, I went to another place and was drinking by myself, when some blonde freak sat next to me and started to brag about how loved he is, and how famous, and if you look at him from the far you could believe him, he has long blonde hair, he wears a hat with a feather on it, long ass coat and all, and he always has like a rose on him.”

“Yeah, it seems familiar, I believe he was at the table with Sanji also that night.”

“Sanji?”

“Oh, the guy who gave me his number?”

“They were at the same table? I haven’t seen him”

Bartolomeo thought that he knew why because his eyes were just on Zoro.

“Yeah well, he got me so infuriated and yelled at each other and then we started fighting and the man could really fight, we were kinda equal. It was infuriating but then he starts laughing and asks me my number, and I was just so dumbstruck that I gave it to him.”

Bartolomeo was quiet for a few moments so Zoro thought that he should bring the man back to his story, it was getting a little bit interesting, if not having a sense of déjà vu, and the fact that Barto was not drooling at him and probably thinking of someone else but him was even better. 

“Did he do something with it?”

“Actually, yes. After I gave him my number he left the bar, but not 10, 15 minutes later he messaged me.”

The moment the words got out of the man’s mouth, his phone was vibrating. Zoro looked surprised, his friend got his phone out and smiled when he saw who wrote him but then got a mad face after reading the text.

“Is it him? What’s his name?”

“Yeah, it’s Cavendish.”

“What makes you mad?”

“I just want to kick his ass. He throws words at me, makes fun of my hair color and piercings, says I’m not awesome at all and all the shit and then at the end of the message he asks me if I want to come at his place for dinner.”

“What?”

“Yeah, now you understand? Cause I don’t, and it’s so fucking infuriating!”

“Well yeah I understand, he’s hitting on you. And I believe you like that. Want a glass of whiskey?”

“Yeah, sure. What should I do Zoro?”

Zoro’s face got all light up and got a big smile on his face. 

“What?”

“Please keep calling me that?”

“What? What did I call you?”

“Zoro, not Zoro senpai. Please keep doing that!”

“I will try.”

They both got a glass of whiskey and enjoyed the first mouth. 

“You want to give him a chance? I mean do you even like him?”

”I don’t know… Maybe? A little…” 

“Than what are you waiting for? Go for it!” 

“But … I still … “

“No Barto listen to me and listen well. Go for it, there is NOTHING that keeps you.”

Bartolomeo sighed understanding the words and nodded. 

“I will do that. Sorry that I came at such an hour.”

“Anytime man, don’t sweat it!”

“I’ll go now.”

They were already at the door. 

“Hey, don’t be a stranger, the gang has enough places for all, so if you get lucky you know where to find us.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot, Zoro.”

As Bartolomeo left so was Zoro’s smile, not because he was not happy for his friend, but because he was feeling alone. It was already 12 at night but he was not asleep at all. Oh well, he still got half the movie he was watching. 

He probably fell asleep before the movie was over because the sound of his phone woke him up. Carnival of rust could be heard in his entire apartment and when he looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. He tiredly took his phone but woke up the next second because the shitty cook was calling. 

“Mornin cook.”

“Good morning to you too stranger. How the fuck did you know I am a cook.”

“When you were with the asshole in Friends I passed the table when he tried to convince you to buy the drinks.”

“Oh, I see. So I am going home, now after a hell of a night, God I hate snobby parties, and I was feeling kinda alone so … I called. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, something bad happened?”

Sanji started talking about the party he catered and the assholes that were there, and Zoro realized he liked the voice at the end of the call. The blond seemed to have a lot of energy and was a little bit explosive. He would really like to be a lot more explosive, he would really enjoy that. After half an hour of talking and listening he felt his eyes close again. 

“Mosshead, are you still here?”

“I don’t know why you keep calling me names.”

“Maybe because you haven’t given me your name.”

Zoro didn’t know what to say for a few moments, has he really omitted to present himself? Yeah, he totally did.

“Oh … Roronoa Zoro.”

“Well nice having a name to attach to the face, I just got home and I’m about to crash.”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Well as I worked all night, no I have all Monday free.”

“I get out of work at 5. How about we meet at 6 in King’s Valley?”

“That sounds good, see you tomorrow marimo. Night!”

“Yeah, night.”

Zoro was a little sluggish at work Monday, but if anyone noticed no one complained. He was usually too hard with the people he instructed at the gym, and many gave up because of him but he considered that it was the right way to work out, not playing. The hours passed relatively fast and after exiting the gym he left for the city center, the King's valley was within walking distance and he had plenty of time. He got there early and sat on a bench somewhere he could see the meeting place but he could be not so easily seen. At a quarter to 6, the blond appeared in his area of vision and called him.

“Zoro, I’m here.”

“Here where?”

While the blond explained where he was, Zoro slowly went behind his back and put his arms on his shoulder while whispering in the other’s ear: BU.  
It was too funny the way Sanji’s hair got up and he screamed a little.

“Hey! Fuck marimo, I could have hit you.”

Zoro was still laughing so Sanji hit him in the sheen.

“Ouch, asshole!”

“You are the asshole, your laughing too much.”

“Let’s go. Nirvana sounds ok?”

“Hmmm? I have never been there, so lead the way.”

Zoro was hurrying to get to the place, he wanted to have a drink and talk with the blond, see where the things would go. 

“Hey, hey, I’m after a night of work have a little mercy.”

The blond took his arm in his hand and kept it there. Zoro was not displeased but kept the alert walk. Heading to the place, now just a few paces distance, he heard the other saying “Oh, no!” and when he looked at the cook, the false smile was on his face. God, he hated that smile.  
Two dudes at a table waved at them, just in front of Nirvana. 

“Sanji! How are you??? We haven’t seen each other in so long!”

“Hey Marco, hey Ace! Yeah, it’s been a while.”

“How about you two sit with us? Old time’s sake.”

“Yeah, sorry but some guys are waiting for us in the other part, maybe some other time?”

“Yeah sure, was nice seeing you, dude.”

“You too.”

Zoro got the message quick and led the blond in the other part of the valley, at the other Nirvana. Thank god there were two of them, and both of them had underground, darkish semi chambers where you could sit on an armchair or couch and drink your beer. Before he could descend, he hoped there would be no more interruptions, but he had no luck it seems.

“Zoro senpai!”

Zoro growled hearing the voice at first but then remembered the story from last night so he didn’t kill the man who was calling him loud.

“Hey, Barto! What are you doing here?”

The man got his ears red, making a strange face.

“Well, you see… “

“Sanji?”

“Cavendish?”

The man had two beers in his hands and was looking confused between them

Zoro started laughing, looking at his friend and winking.

“I get it now. I and Sanji are going down, so don’t mind us.”

“Wait just a second, Sanji I heard about Jim, are you OK?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Talk to you later dude.”

“You’ll have some explaining to do!”

“No, I won’t!”

They descended the stairs and Zoro was all too glad that it was almost empty. He tried to position himself in front of the blond so that he could see him when they were talking but it seemed that Sanji had none of it, and walked right after, in the place just next to him. The waiter came and went, the beers were ice cold and perfect for consumption. 

“I thought last night would never end, I was so tired when I called you.”

Zoro was a little surprised when the blond put his head on his shoulder, but came round, looked at the other man, the other's eyes closed while talking, and just went for it, he kissed him. His tongue was fast in the other's mouth and started testing and probing. When the first kiss ended, Sanji began the second, and Zoro was game but then stopped and looked at the other’s face seriously.

“What about the jerk? The blond one you were at Friends?”

“Oh, I caught him cheating the same night I gave you my number. I mean I knew for a while that he was doing it but I never had any proof and when I tried breaking up with him, he just sucked me back in.”

Zoro was listening to him, so Sanji went on.

“That night he was more brutal than usual, and I thought he would want me to go to his apartment to do things, but after checking his phone he said he had to leave, that he had an emergency, so I followed him, and 5 minutes later some pink haired punk woman was throwing herself in his arms and kissing him and I was just there looking at them. I let my presence known and kicked him in the jaw.”

Zoro was laughing so hard imagining the scene. 

“The bastard deserved it.”

He looked at the other man, a bit of sadness remained in his eyes and Zoro wanted nothing more than to wipe it from there, so he kissed the man again. The whole evening was in a blur, talking, kissing, smiling and just feeling good. At a certain point in time, while a really hot kiss was taking place, Sanji got mad cause he couldn’t kiss the other as he should so he just straddled the other's hips and positioned himself in the Zoro’s lap. His hands were playing in green hair, his mouth was devouring his and Zoro just instinctively held his ass. But as time passed by, the groping was getting better and the blond had a nice ass. 

“Zoro you have to stop cause else I will take you to the bathroom.”

“No, not here. Saturday there’s a meeting/party at my place. The boys are coming at 3-4ish but you, you could come earlier, how about it?”

“Sounds like a plan. I’m free on that day.”

They kissed one more time and then got up. It was really late and they both needed to be at work the next day.

The week passed, they shared messages and phone calls but had no time to meet again. Friday they talked and Zoro gave Sanji his address, telling him that he could come whenever he finished work, he had a wedding to cater for and it would be really late, or early when he finished but Zoro told him it was no problem. Before going to sleep Zoro looked again at his apartment, it was clean and all things were at their places. At 7 in the morning, he was woken up by the knocking at the door. He opened the door and the blond entered the apartment, a small kiss on the others cheek. 

“Morning, marimo! I can let you sleep some more if you want mmmm…”

Zoro didn’t want to hear the other talk, he just wanted to feel his lips. He knew that usually, his partners refused sex for at least two, three weeks in the relationship but Zoro thought that kisses and embraces were not so up front, and Sanji seemed to like it also. 

“Let me take you to a tour of the house.”

After showing the other his apartment, he prepared to let the blond sleep but maybe after a glass of something.

“Do you want some beer, wine, sake?”

“Zoro, how about you show me your room?”

There was a playful glint in his eyes and a smirk accompanied it.

He took the cook’s hand and dragged him in the room. Who was he to deny the blond’s wish? He pushed the man in the bed and got above, kissing him senseless. The cook had his hands in his hair again, massaging and pulling. Zoro just touched him through clothes, but he was so curious of what lies beneath. Sanji was squirming with every touch, but the Zoro felt like he had to wait for approval or something. He was really surprised when his position changed, feeling his back hitting the bed and the other straddling him again. 

“Fucking shit marimo, I want your hands on me.”

The blond loosened only the first buttons and then got his shirt off, releasing the other from his shirt also. Oh, that was so much better, skin on skin, the touches were more real but at the same time more erotic. Zoro was really glad that the blond was not really skin and bones but lean with muscles.

In the heat of a kiss, not realizing what he was doing, Zoro pushed his hands in the other’s jeans and grabbed the fine ass. It was as plump as he remembered it, if not better. Sanji moaned in his mouth and the swordsman knew there was no turning back now. He threw the other in the bed and got him out of his jeans, and his sleep pants disappeared somewhere in the room also. The blue underwear was a bit stained and the blond’s man erection was up for duty. Zoro started slowly touching every centimeter of skin, kissing it and basking in the sounds the other was making. His white skin had a pink tint now, and everywhere Zoro touched goosebumps appeared. He lightly sucked that long neck, bitten his collarbones and slowly but surely went for his chest. There were two peas there, pink and looking really delicious that he wanted to taste. The man had an incredible hunger and Zoro knew he could feed him, and also he could eat on his heart content at the same time. A thought about the blond bastard that forced the cook crossed his mind but he erased it immediately. Another discussion for another time. There was no time for talking now, only tasting and feeling. The man’s chest was sensitive and Zoro could feel the others ass lightly pressing on his erection. While he wanted to take things slowly, the blond had other plans. The man got down from him, and Zoro looked at him questioningly. He was kissed until there was no air left in his lungs.

“Condom, lube? Come on marimo I don’t have much energy left in me and I don’t want to fall asleep on your dick.”

“Maybe I should let you sleep first? We’re in no hurry.”

Sanji’s angry face changed in a confused one once he realized Zoro was not making fun of him. 

“Well look here you, maybe YOU are in no hurry but I’ve been craving dick all week and I will get it.”

Zoro went through more faces and stopped at amused, and laughed copiously while getting the necessary things. He never met someone so forward. 

“OK blondie, how are we doing this?”

“Wow, you’re so dumb you have to ask? FUCK ME!”

Zoro stopped the man from yelling with his own mouth, pushed him into bed and rubbed his very interested dick. The throaty, silent moan was spilled in his mouth and Zoro was already burning. He took time to prepare the man, and when Sanji was about to say something, command him to move faster or anything else Zoro just kissed him harder. Three fingers sliding easily, Zoro just had to think the easiest way to fuck the man without tiring him more than he was, so he leaned on the bad and asked the cook to ride him. The man didn’t bat an eye, taking his member in, slowly. When he was seated till the end, Zoro got him by his arms and drew the cook on him, then embraced him with both his hands and started moving. Sanji struggled a bit in the beginning but the just went with the flow, holding Zoro by his neck and letting the other do all the job. They didn’t last long, the pleasure came fast and merciless. 

After cleaning Sanji of his own fluids, tucked him in the bad and kissed him lightly, he got out of the room and went to shower. He started thinking while he was washing, would the blond only want a friend with benefits relationship? Things moved a lot faster than he expected, and after just breaking up from the other man maybe he wanted a break from relationships. But if they just broke up, why was the blonde so hungry? There were a lot of questions that he had no answer to. He went to nap a little in the living room, just to let the other sleep better and after that lost some time until the gang arrived, much earlier than spoken. First were Law and Kid at around 12, Law saying something on the lines of getting early out of work and they were close so it made no sense not to come, at 1 the lovey-dovey couple appeared also, because they were phoned by Law, and Johnny and Yosaku called to announce that they couldn’t make cause of work. 

They were all drinking beer and talking about this big operation Law took, heart surgeries were no kidding subject, but Zoro was thinking of how to tell the guys about his guest in the bedroom. Just when he was about to open his mouth, a door in the apartment opened and a really sleepy blond, barefooted, dressed in one of Zoro’s shirt and his own jeans, walked to Zoro, sat and put his head on his shoulder with his eyes still closed. The guys all looked at the blond, their eyes wide open, then at the same time to Zoro, then again to the blond and then all hell broke loose, while two pairs of grown-up men started laughing and asking questions. The cook just groaned and told them to keep it down cause he didn’t wake up yet.

Zoro smiled, got his hand on Sanji’s waist and drew him as close as possible. The man fit right in with them.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, OK don't be mad at me, I started this little fic before having 100 kudos on Rent a boyfriend and I really wanted to finish it.   
> So now, as I promised, I will start the sexy chapter for it. And after that maybe new chapter for Kick my loneliness away? I will try... AAAA I have too many fics I have to update but you have to understand that when an idea hits me I can't let it go. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
